


Let go

by CorvusDwarf



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusDwarf/pseuds/CorvusDwarf
Summary: Lots of smut guys, this one's for Lola





	Let go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola/gifts).



Esme walked through the halls of the new Mutant Underground when she overheard it, grunting, wood breaking with some harsh impact. She approached the source of the sound cautiously, unsure of who was making such noise. She stopped by the door of the room in which the sound was originating from, peeking beyond the obstacles of the wall with her telepathic gifts. 

She could suddenly see inside that person’s mind, all they could feel was pain, anguish, regret, and heartbreak. Esme was so carried away with the emotions that she didn’t even identify the person they belonged to. A tear trickled down her eyes as she let out a small whimper. Esme instantly covered her mouth but it was too late, whoever was on the other side had already heard her.

“Who is it?” The low and rough voice called out. The door instantly swung open, it was Marcos. Esme quietly entered into the room, as she did, she scanned the leader of the Underground, he was a mess and she could tell that he had not been getting enough sleep.

“I’m sorry, I was walking down the hallway when I heard something, I should have minded my own business, I’ll leave.” Esme said as she began to turn around but before she could leave, Marcos stopped her. 

“Wait Esme, its fine, stay.” Marcos asked looking at Esme who could see they look of need. Esme sighed as she looked at the floor then back at Marcos. She nodded as she closed the door behind her as she walked back to him.

“Can you do me a favour?” Marcos asked. “Sure,” Esme said “but first you’ll need to explain to me what the hell is going on.” Esme said.

“Lorna and I, we’ve broken up, she doesn’t want to be with me anymore and she’s taking Dawn with her; she’s leaving us.” Marcos said trying not to become emotional.

“I just wish I could forget, about all of it, I wish the pain could just go away,” Marcos looked up at Esme “can you help me with that?” Esme looked into those pleading brown eyes, how could she say no? 

“Of course.” Esme’s voice died, her emotions getting the better of her. She couldn’t imagine how much pain Marcos had gone through to finally be with his daughter only to lose her again. Esme put her hands around Marcos’s head as she closed her eyes. 

Esme began to sift through Marcos’s memories, looking for any trace of his conversation with Lorna and replacing them with happy ones. When it was all done, Marcos stared at Esme blankly, though there was something new about the way he looked at her. 

“Marcos, are you okay?” Esme asked, slightly concerned that she had done something wrong. “Never been better.” Marcos said as if he was just waking up. Marcos gazed at the wall beside Esme then back at her. “Esme… I….” Marcos’s words were paced out as his eyes locked with Esme’s.

“These past few months have been so chaotic and stressful that I never realized what I had felt all this time… now that everything’s over, I realize how blind I have been.” Marcos said, his tone was now more serious.

“I should have seen what was in front of me the whole time, you… I think it’s time you know the truth; I’m in love with you Esme.” Marcos said. 

Esme looked at Marcos skeptically, Was this some kind of joke? she thought to herself. She checked Marcos’s mind with her powers but yet, Marcos was not lying, he was infatuated with her, which might be an understatement considering the other things Esme saw while she read him.

Marcos gazed down at Esme’s lips then back at her. He leaned in to Esme, connecting their lips as their tongues intertwined. Marcos tasted Esme’s mouth, savouring her scent as he breathed her in while he bit on her lip, never getting enough of it. 

Esme was too shocked to do anything, but when she realized what she was doing she shoved Marcos aside. “Marcos wait,” Esme said looking into Marcos’s eyes, she could tell he was hurt by her actions but she had to hold her ground. “Marcos, I’m sorry, I-I can’t.” Esme said apologetically. Marcos was a married man with a newborn daughter, it just wasn’t right for her to do this, but yet she couldn’t deny that spark that flew when their lips touched. The conflict within Esme raged while she remained silent on the surface.

Seeing that Esme was saying nothing, Marcos spoke again. “You know I used to be a part of the Guerra cartel, I joined because I wanted the thrill, I wanted that power but now, I don’t think I want any of that anymore.” Esme looked at Marcos. “So what do you want?” Esme asked, her face inches from Marcos.

“Just you.” Marcos smashed his lips onto Esme’s, closing the gap between them. Marcos sucked on Esme’s lip but pulling back right after the kiss, afraid he had overstepped again. However, there was no longer any look of resistance towards him in her eyes, diluted with confusion yet still full of understanding and a new fond tenderness towards him. 

Esme was completely dazed. Looking back at Marcos, Esme realized just how much she enjoyed the kiss. She didn’t want to, she couldn’t, yet, she still could not deny that she was slowly starting to fall for the mutant standing in front of her. 

Esme leaned back in, this time starting the kiss herself, making out with Marcos greedily, her lips fought with his for dominance. She grasped onto Marcos’s jacket as she pulled herself closer to him, trying to get more of him.

Marcos’s hand trailed down Esme’s mini skirt, slipping beneath it and slowly gliding back up, finding its way around her thighs. Esme gasped, the action was intimate, too intimate. Marcos’s other hand caressed the smooth lines of Esme’s golden locks while Esme’s hands found their place on Marcos’s shoulder and chest, slowly tracing downwards.

Marcos’s hand came back from under Esme’s plaid mini skirt, reaching to her hips, lifting her up from the ground as he brought her to the mattress, laying her down on its cozy softness. Marcos followed, crouching over Esme and kissing passionately the crook of her neck, generating gleeful squeals from Esme. 

“Marcos,” Esme moaned as Marcos’s lips trailed down her body, his tongue caressing her youthful curves while his teeth nipped gently at her skin. But still, sense slowly flooded back into Esme’s mind and she thought about what she was doing, “Marcos, wait.” she said, this time more sternly. She put a hand on his chest as she looked into his eyes. “What we’re doing, this isn’t right, Lorna-” Esme protested only to have Marcos kiss her again, this time with more passion and lust as if he was trying to tell her that she was the one, the only one. 

Esme eventually relented and gave up trying and she gave in to her raging instincts. Marcos breathed as he deepened the kiss, inhaling her delightfulness as he moved across her body, his arms tracing her curves while his tongue made Esme squirm with pleasure. Marcos and Lorna hadn’t officially broken up yet so there was still a chance that she still wanted to be with Marcos yet here Esme was, making out with Lorna’s husband on their bed in broad daylight. “This is so wrong,” Esme thought yet, “How could something so wrong feel so right?” She gazed upon Marcos, considering her actions one last time before she let open the floodgates of her desperate yearning for Marcos, her deepest desires finally laid bare. She loved him and she knew it.

Esme yanked impatiently away at Marcos’s pants as he undid his belt, revealing his boxers. As soon as they were finished with Marcos’s pants, they began working away at Esme’s skirt, removing another obstacle between their unity. Marcos then unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his amazing physique to Esme. Esme looked at Marcos, breathlessly, her eyes savouring the envious contours of Marcos’s shaped up body.  
Marcos’s hips dipped down, his erection pressing against Esme’s panties through his red boxers. Esme gasped as she felt it. Although Marcos had only touched her through his underwear, she could still begin to feel vaguely the extent of his size which was massive to say the least. 

Marcos grazed his hands across her belly, making Esme purr in response. “Marcos, please” Esme pleaded, no longer able to wait any longer to feel his touch “I need you, I need you now.” Marcos didn’t need to be asked twice, he reached out and pulled down Esme’s panties, revealing to Marcos Esme’s moistened lips. 

Marcos started slowly, teasing her with a trail of kisses along her thighs, slowly trailing closer and closer to her wet pussy. The moment Marcos’s tongue touched Esme, Esme thought she was about to faint, the swell of hormones in her body fuelled the fire in her heart that wanted more.

Marcos continued, his tongue drawing artful circles around Esme’s cunt, making it impossible for her to restrain a moan. She may had experimented once or twice with herself but with Marcos it was a completely different story. Her legs wrapped around Marcos as she clenched onto the bedsheets beside her, trying hard not to succumb to her climax from Marcos’s skillful blowing. “Marcos…” Esme gasped. “Marcos, wait.” she stopped him, not wanting the moment to end just yet. 

Marcos kissed Esme passionately, allowing her to taste herself through the stains of her juices still remaining on Marcos’s mouth. Esme closed her eyes and engorged on Marcos’s lips. As Esme straddled Marcos, her hand slowly moved down to his crotch where she laid a hand on his boxers, slowly finding her way within it as she grasped onto his rock hard erection, dying for her to suck on it.

Esme stroked it gently, pulling back the sheath to reveal Marcos’s head. She kissed the sensitive region as she rubbed it across her little lips, teasing it. Marcos moaned in pleasure as Esme licked his six inch shaft from bottom to top, lubricating it with her saliva. She gave it a few strokes before wrapping her mouth around its girth, taking it in to her mouth. 

Marcos’s moaned as Esme sucked on his giant boner, slurping as she bobbed her head up and down, her lips sliding back and forth along Marcos’s shaft. Marcos relished in the aura of his approaching climax, he could feel the itch in his crotch which was ready to release, splatter Esme with his semen… but no, he did’t want it to end there, he wanted to feel her, feel her from the inside, and he wanted that now.

Marcos grasped onto Esme, pushing her onto her back his pectoral muscles skimming along her white pleated tie neck blouse as he brought the two face to face once again. Marcos’s hand sifted through Esme’s hair which was partly done up in a pony tail. Her signature strawberry blonde curls laid softly on the mattress of the bed. Marcos nipped at Esme’s neck affectionately, making Esme moan softly in response. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Marcos asked implying penetrative sex. Esme nodded. “Yes.” Marcos nodded as he slowly grabbed his cock as he teased Esme’s vulva with the head of his dick. He then slowly inserted his head into her canal, making Esme’s breathing accelerate nervously. Marcos glanced at Esme, “Are you okay? Am I going too fast?” he asked. “No, I just haven’t done this before.” Esme answered blatantly. 

Marcos breathed, no one had ever touched Esme in the way she was letting him do now. She trusted him. Marcos slid the entirety of his six inch cock deep inside of Esme, breaking her and taking away her virginity. Esme growled; she bit her lip as the stinging pain eroded from her groin region. Her eyes began to tear but Marcos soothed her with his kiss. “Shh, it’ll all be ok.” he said tenderly.

Marcos pulled back his hips but before his shaft completely left Esme’s entrance, he pushed back into her sending a concoction of a faint stinging sensation as well as a wave of pleasure through Esme. Esme breathed slowly finding her rhythm as Marcos’s hips raised only to come straight back down. 

Soon, the pain was completely gone and all Esme could feel was the the feeling of Marcos’s cock filling her completely with each thrust. Marcos couldn’t believe how amazing Esme’s pussy felt, her spongy walls were new and untouched, they rubbed against his shaft and head each time he pumped into her. 

“Marcos… faster.” Esme pleaded, needing more of him. Esme’s hips rocked as Marcos quickened his pace, his hips slapping against hers. Esme’s nails dug into Marcos’s back as he fucked her to the point of insanity. 

“So this what you want right?” Marcos asked, slowing his pace, the low appealing timbre of his voice whispered against her ear. Esme could feel Marcos’s heartbeat through his bare chest. She could tell that she was giving him a workout from his quick panting. His attractive scent, a dark and mysterious aroma bristled against Esme’s face with each pant. 

“Yes.” Esme moaned as Marcos kissed her neck, “You were right beside me all this time and you never would have known that I would be fucking your pussy did you?” Marcos continued, taunting her, making Esme’s juices flow from her walls with her arousal. Marcos grabbed onto the strawberry blonde’s tainted locks as he gently tugged on them, making Esme realize just how much of a turn on such an act could be.

“Yes,” Esme said moaning even louder this time. “This is what you’ve been missing the entire time.” Marcos said, bucking his hips against Esme’s thrusting into her with speed and force. Esme gasped; she grasped onto the bedsheets and Marcos’s back, giving him battle scars he would wear with pride.

Marcos nuzzled Esme’s neck, kissing the crook of her neck and then her lips. “God you’re so wet.” Marcos said. Esme held onto her thigh, holding it up while her other leg rested on Marcos’s back, exposing even more of her vagina, making it easier for Marcos to drill inside her.

Esme moaned noisily as Marcos’s ragged breaths sent shivers through Esme’s petit figure. Together, they filled the room with the sounds of their passion. Marcos tugged on Esme’s white blouse, pulling it off of her as Esme removed her bra. Esme looked at Marcos nervously, she had never exposed so much of herself in front of anyone, much less Marcos. Marcos’s face gleamed at the sight of Esme’s lush and pump tits. They brushed against his broad chest as he leaned back into Esme, now without any separation between him. Their bodies grounded against one another. 

Each time Marcos’s cock was sank into Esme’s little wet pussy Esme would could feel the world around her fade away. The way he kissed her tenderly around her neck, the way he whispered sweetly into her ear as his talented hands grasped firmly on her the cheeks of her white ass was more than she could bear. Esme could tell especially by the growing sensation at her groin region that she wasn’t going to last much longer.

Marcos flipped the two over so that Esme was on top. Esme’s clit pressed up against Marcos’s defined six pac. She pressed more forcefully against him, yearning for more of the feeling that their unity created. Esme instinctively pressed her lips against Marcos, she wondered how many more wonders his lips could do… the insanity he could drive her to. 

Marcos, held on to his dick, now slippery from Marcos putting it inside of Esme’s ass for so long. He guided his rod in, it slowly disappeared inside Esme’s clit, filling her up until all of it was in. Esme gasped in shock, breaking the kiss. 

Esme tried to leave, to sit up, but Marcos would not let her. Instead, he raised his hips, refusing to let her escape. Marcos’s head caressed Esme’s sensitive cervix. Making Esme shudder, the soft skin of her breasts touched Marcos’s chest as she huddled close to him, adjusting to this new feeling. 

Esme’s hips rose, the motion of her walls rubbing against Marcos’s cock, stroking it made Marcos husk sensitively with his approaching orgasm. Esme’s tits bounced as she rose up and down on her new, her first lover’s manhood. Esme cooed desperately, as she edged closer and closer to the end.

Finally Marcos couldn’t hold it back anymore. His hands grasped onto Esme’s ass, squeezing her cheeks tightly. As his knees lifted from the bed so he was in the dominant position. Once he was in the right position, he began to move his hips back and forth as his rod pumped into Esme like a piston. Esme bent over, her back arcing, eventuating the curve of her ass

Marcos’s slow and soft rhythm soon dissipated as his thrusts dissolved into fast, and hard pounds on Esme’s pussy. Esme moaned uncontrollably as she could no longer repress the hormones Marcos’s sensual fucking was producing inside of her. 

“Ah, Marcos, I’m-” Esme rasped but was quickly cut off by Marcos slapping her ass, making a large sound that filled the room. Esme groaned as Marcos’s balls hit the rim of her backdoor. Esme winced, she tried to speak, to tell Marcos to slow down but she couldn’t. Marcos was now reduced to a bunch of pants and groans as he kissed Esme. 

Finally, with one last deep thrust Marcos buried his dripping wet cock inside of Esme. Marcos finally let go as he went over his edge. Esme cried out as her world dissolved into pleasure. Electricity buzzed across their bodies as they were both locked into their climaxes.

Esme’s entire body rocked as she held tightly onto Marcos as she rode off her orgasm. The waves of her climax crashed upon her, sending shockwaves through her body. She moaned loudly as she felt a certain surge rush through her as she squirted her juices all over the bedsheets and Marcos’s cock. 

Marcos grunted as he pulled Esme close. His cock erupted with his cum, shooting into Esme’s pussy. His load this round was larger than usual. Thick white squirts of Marcos’s semen gushed into Esme’s canal, mixing with her juices inside of her. His balls contracted as he pumped more and more of his seed into her until he was completely dry. “Mierda!” Marcos moaned.

Their lips connected in a heated union. They had finally sealed their intimacy and they both knew there was no going back. Suddenly Marcos realized he had just had sex with Esme without any protection. “Fuck it…” he thought. It was pretty unlikely that Esme would become pregnant from just one steamy session. Esme moaned in pleasure as she sat on Marcos’s cock, not wanting to leave such a pleasurable device.

Suddenly the door creaked open and in walked Clarice. All three gasped in utter shock as Marcos and Esme, naked with Marcos’s cock still buried inside of her glanced at Clarice with embarrassment. “Clarice! It’s not what you think it is! We’re-” Esme tried to explain but Clarice quickly shut the door. 

“Oh my god…” Clarice thought. What is she gonna tell the others?


End file.
